Together Again
by reese pieces
Summary: Characters from Yu Yu Hakusho included. Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru visit Cephiro for the 4th time. When surfing, they meet up with 3 strange teenage boys from earth. Who are they and why are they in Cephiro? this story will probably be removed soon...sorry
1. Prologue

Together Again: Prologue  
  
Umi walked across the sandy beach with her sports bag over her right shoulder while her surfboard rested on her left. She had just finished beach volleyball and surfing practice. (It was her hobby^.^). She had bangs and her hair flowed down her back. Umi was a very talented, intelligent, and athletic individual. Walking towards her mountain terrain bike, she placed her cerulean Hawaiian surfboard in the rear basket. Swinging herself onto the bike, she sped off heading for home. After practice, Umi was planning on spending time in Cephiro with her precious friends, Hikaru Shido and Fuu Hououji. They had agreed on spending the whole summer vacation there because the three missed it very much. Hikaru and Fuu were both thinking about you know whom. Lantis and Ferio. (Awww . . . isn't that sweet? Ahem. Sorry. Back to the fanfic O_o ). Though Umi was close with both Ascot and Eagle, she hadn't developed any lovey dovey feelings for either of them. (or maybe she has . . . oola la. Well you'll find out ~.^)! Umi sped on, getting closer to her mansion sized house. Screech! She parked her bike in front of the garage and ran inside. (Her parents were on a summer vacation long business trip . . . ahem . . . second honeymoon. Don't worry. She's fifteen years old !_!)! Up in her room, she stuffed her tote bag with shorts, socks, tanks, T's, etc, etc. ( You know how girls are O_O). After five minutes of packing, she zoomed down the stairs, past the counter, and to the refrigerator. She started digging out several liters of Mountain Dew, a King size bag of chips, and a Humongous King size deluxe bag of sweets. (And I mean HUGE!! I don't know how she stuffed all that junk in her tote bag! X_x)!!!!!!!!!!!! Cramming the contents in the bag, she leaped out the door, just in time to grab her Varsity tennis hat. She was already a few minutes late. Opening the garage, she threw her bike and sports equipment into it, but took her volleyball and surfboard. Shutting it, she used the remote control and locked all the doors and windows. Hurriedly, Umi quickly slipped her feet into her silver/metallic blue roller blades and took off to Tokyo Tower. 


	2. The Chase

Together Again: Chapter 1 - The Chase  
  
"Umi Over here! A voice called from the entrance of Tokyo Tower. It was Hikaru with her usual braid. And standing beside her was the grinning Fuu, her curly blonde hair blowing in the wind. Now she doesn't have glasses. (wears contacts - _-). "Hikaru! Fuu! I'm so glad to see you!" Umi said roller blading to them. "You're late, though." Hikaru whined. "Arigato," Umi whispered looking down. "Awww, don't worry about it." Fuu said slapping her on the back. "You're not exactly late according to my watch." Umi looked up smiling. "By the way, what's with all the stuff?" Hikaru asked, *sweat drop* peering at Umi's bag and surfboard. Umi looked at her things then stared at Hikaru's and Fuu's. "Well, excuse me! Why don't you tell about your stuff. It does seem quite heavy, don't you think? Umi asked, her eyes glaring weighing Hikaru's bag and tennis racket. ". . . . well . . . I guess you're right, Umi." Hikaru sighed blushing. Glare. Fuu watched them. *sweat dropping* ". . . um . . . Umi, Hikaru . . . don't you guys think we should be going now?" Fuu asked rubbing the back of her head. "We're attracting some unwanted attention here." Umi and Hikaru abruptly stopped arguing and looked around to see a gang of three boys heading in their direction. "Eek! Run for it!" Umi shouted, running towards the elevator. Fuu and Hikaru followed close behind. Cramming into the elevator, Umi pressed the close button. When the door shut, they heard voices and banging. "Hey don't be scared. We won't hurt you." One voice cooed. "Yeah! You don't want to hide from this handsome face." Another voice called. "Shut up! It's too late for that! Let's go up the stairs and grab those chics!" the third voice yelled. "Uh oh. Looks like we're being followed." Fuu notified as they neared the top of Tokyo Tower. "We better will ourselves to Cephiro quick." Hikaru said in chibi form. Beep. They reached their destination. "Come on!" Umi directed, roller blading to the edge of the railing. Fuu and Hikaru went after her. Umi slipped off her roller blades and attached it to her bag. Grabbing her surfboard, she jammed it between her bag and back. "Hey! There they are!" shouted one of the guys earlier. "Get 'em!" another yelled lunging for the girls. "They can't escape now. Heh, heh, heh," the third laughed evilly. The girls ran trying to get out of reach but Umi slipped under the railing, hanging by one hand. Her things had fallen on to the floor. "Umi!" Hikaru panicked, struggling to pull her up. "Hikaru don't worry about it. we'll just will ourselves to Cephiro right now." Umi grinned weakly. "Alright Umi." Fuu nodded, closing her eyes. At the exact moment, two of the boys knocked Fuu and Hikaru out of Umi's reach. "UMI!" they cried. She began to slip when a pair of strong arms embraced her, pulling her to safety. "Phew! That was close, huh?" said a voice. It happened to be one of the boys. He had long cut blonde hair and his eyes were a silver/gold color. His smile was irresistible. Umi fell into a deep trace, her eyes interlocked with his. 'This guy, he reminds me about Eagle.' Umi thought shaking herself. "You know, you really remind me about someone." Umi blushed, realizing she was in his arms. "Hmmm, interesting." He thought aloud. "Well you also remind me of someone, also. I just don't know who." Umi tried to stand up because he was holding her. (Oh my O_O)! She even tried to sit up, but he refused to let go, for some reason. He seemed to have known her before, but . . . . it couldn't be him or could it, "Um . . . would you mind letting me go now?" Umi asked blushing furiously. "Huh? . . . . oh, sorry about that," he replied also blushing. Standing, she spotted Fuu and Hikaru. They were deep in conversation with the two other boys.  
  
Umi's POV  
  
Strange. The day we decide to return to Cephiro, they come across. They all look similar to Eagle, Ferio, and Lantis. I'm thinking this has something to do with Cephiro, but how? The blonde looks almost exactly like Eagle Vision. Oh well. At least I have someone on earth that reminds me of him.  
  
End of Umi's POV  
  
"So, where are guys headed?" the blonde asked staring at Umi. "Somewhere you wouldn't know." Umi replied. "I bet I know though. You're going to another world." He smiled winking. Umi just stared ready to faint. 'This can't be! How does he know!?" Umi thought shivering slightly. "Are you cold?" he asked wrapping his arms around her from behind. "No, just thinking." Umi said surprised. Smack! He landed a soft feathery kiss on her cheek. (Oo, Oo, Oo! *.*)! "So what's your name?" he asked smirking. "Umi. Rayuuzaki, Umi." Umi answered. "Yep. I know I've heard that name before." ".. You've heard of my name before?" "Sure I have." "How?" ".. It's because I know you already." "And how do you know me?" "Umi, I'm Eagle." ".. WHAT?!" "Yeah, yeah, you heard me alright." "How did you get here?" "We willed ourselves here and with the help from Ascot. He summoned us." ".. Where's Ascot then?" "He's waiting for us to return, so shall we?" "Um .. alright."  
  
Eagle grasped Umi's hand, causing her to blush. Turning towards the two other boys, who were Lantis and Ferio, he beckoned for them. "Hikaru and Fuu. We won't be going back to Cephiro alone." Umi said. "Huh?" "That's Lantis and Ferio." "Hallelujah! I've been dying to see you! But how did you ever get here?" Hikaru asked Lantis, chibi form. "I'll explain later, Hikaru." Lantis promised her. Fuu was speechless, but Ferio seemed to understand and wrapped her in his arms. "Since we're wearing earth clothes, you probably didn't recognize us." Ferio told Umi, Fuu and, Hikaru. They nodded. Then Umi swung her things around her shoulder. Glancing to the left, she saw the three silhouettes behind a wide pole. She only caught a glimpse of a boy with spiky white/black hair. They seemed to be spying on them, but she didn't mind it much. "Lets go to Cephiro together." Umi said, breaking her gaze from the strange shadows. All of them, holding holds, willed themselves back to Cephiro. Meanwhile, those shadows came out of their hiding place. They represented three odd looking boys. 


	3. Return to Cephiro

Together Again: Chapter 2 - Return to Cephiro  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Umi whimpered shaking herself back and forth (chibi style) as she fell through the sky of Cephiro. "It's alright, Umi." Fuu called. "Fyula should be coming any second now." "Ah, I know." Umi sighed. The falling seemed to last for hours. When Hikaru was about to blow chunks, Fyula finally came. (Fyula is Clef's pet flying fish -^.^-). "Phew! That was a close call." Hikaru sputtered, clutching her chest. Boing. Umi had just landed on her back. "Ouch." Umi grunted. She slowly pushed her bag and surfboard beside Hikaru, (who was later joined by Lantis) so she could have room to breathe. "Ahhhh! Watch out, Umi!" Umi's eyes shot open to see Eagle falling towards her. Crack. Eagle landed right on top of Umi. "Ouch!" Umi fumed, rubbing her red nose. Eagle's head was beside her neck, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "Are you ok, Eagle?" Umi asked uncertainly. "I'm fine." Eagle stated, supporting himself with his elbows, while his forehead leaned against Umi's. Umi blushed. Her hands slowly slid up his shoulders, trying to push him away. (..sweet. ^.~)! He stayed put staring into her ocean blue eyes. (Heh, heh, heh. ~.^)! Umi's gaze slowly met his as he leaned in. (Do it! Do it! *.~)! Umi closed her eyes as his lips closed in, almost touching hers. (It's going to happen! *-*) "Umi?" a voice suddenly called. (Ah man. That was so close! !_!)! Umi's eyes opened. Eagle was still on her, but his head was turned towards Fuu. She had a *sweat drop* at the side of her head. "Ummm.." Umi stuttered blushing, pushing Eagle away from her. Eagle was also blushing. He was smirking, rubbing his head. Hikaru, Lantis, and Ferio were all gawking at Umi and Eagle. *sweat dropping* Silence. "AHA haha. We weren't doing anything! Honestly! You know how friends get." Eagle laughed innocently. *sweat drops* Umi was turned around, her face a shade of red. ".. Yeah .. right." Ferio said slowly but then winked at Eagle. "Well then, lets just leave them in peace." Lantis gave Eagle a double thumbs-up sign. Hikaru and Fuu were still eying Eagle and Umi suspiciously, but then drifted back into conversation. Umi sighed relieved. When she turned around, Eagle caught her lips. He gave her a quick kiss. Umi was shocked at what just happened. Then she was interrupted when he kissed her again, but deeper. Whispering could be heard in the background. He let go after a few seconds. "You know how friends are." Lantis said chuckling from behind Eagle. This Eagle didn't blush, but Umi . . . . she hid heard face in Eagle's chest. (Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'. *.*)! "Don't worry Umi. Lantis and I have had the same experience with Fuu and Hikaru. . . . just the other way around." Ferio smiled evilly. This time Fuu and Hikaru blushed. Silence. "Am I the only same one here?" Lantis asked *sweat dropping*. "Sorry. We just embarrass easily." Hikaru smiled looking at Lantis face. "Ah. . . . ok." CRASH!!!!!!! Fyula finally landed in front of the Cephirian castle, but roughly. "Yow!" Ferio yelled. He had slid off Fyula too quickly and fell on his butt. "Greetings. Magic Knights welcome back." said a voice. It was Clef but .. he was taller!! "Whoa. You grew like ten feet." Umi observed sliding off energetically and giving Clef a friendly hug. When she spotted Ascot picking fruit with his pets in the nearby garden, Umi ran to meet him. (And followed closely by Eagle.) The others were still talking to Clef. "Where are the others?" Hikaru asked. "They're in the dining hall waiting for the three of you." Clef replied staring off in space. Fuu and Hikaru's head turned. They saw Presea walking towards them with Mokona in her arms. (Mokona is a creature that is shaped like a marshmallow and is fond of the fairy, Primera.) "Hey! Presea!" Hikaru greeted. "Hello. The people are waiting for you." Presea smiled, unusually cheerful. Clef blushed. "Ok." Hikaru said bouncing with joy. They followed her into the castle, with Eagle and Ascot tagging along, listening to Umi tell about the earth sports she attended. 


	4. Hearts Reunited

Together Again: Chapter 3 - Hearts Reunited  
  
It was noisy in the dining hall as the people ate. The people included Caldina, Larfarga, Clef, Presea, Lantis, Eagle, Ferio, etc, etc.  
  
Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi were in their one room bedroom unpacking. (Don't worry, the bedroom is the size of a one-floor house. Then again, they're staying at a castle.) They piled all their sports equipment in the closet. That includes a surfboard, volleyball, tennis racket and balls, roller blades, and some other stuff. Each of them had their personal room, though their rooms were in one big one. There were no doors except one that led to the hall.  
  
"I'm going to meet Lantis. He promised me something. I'll catch you guys later!" Hikaru said rushing out the door. "Sorry to leave you alone, but I'm going to see Ferio now." Fuu smiled also going out. Umi was left all alone in her room, but she had other things to take care of. Since she was in the honors curriculum in school, she was permitted to have homework over the summer. Fuu and Hikaru have the same homework over the summer also. They all wanted to stay in the honors program until they were seniors and they are currently going to tenth grade. Umi decided to do some of the workload so she didn't have to worry about it later.  
  
She started to do her Calculus homework. (She's obviously a genius and ahead of everyone in her grade, DUH!)!  
  
Umi continued to work hard until an hour later. It was 5:45 pm and she was starving. Growl . . . Umi patted her stomach and went to find the kitchen. She hummed a tune as she walked into the kitchen. Walking over to the refrigerator, she grabbed out a dish of spaghetti that she had made earlier that day. Umi ate it in silence, thinking about what to do tomorrow.  
  
'There's an ocean right at the stop of the woods in front of the castle. I'll bring some food and surfboard and go there in the morning.' Umi thought happily as finished the last of the spaghetti. She placed the plate in the sink and opened the door. When she opened it, she bumped into someone tall.  
  
"Ascot, what are you doing here?" Umi asked looking up at his face. "Nothing, really. Just needed a drink of water." Ascot smiled, his eyes hidden beneath his long bangs. "Sure. Help yourself." Umi grinned, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. "You shouldn't hide your green eyes. They're very pretty." Umi said, causing him to blush.  
  
She walked away, heading for the indoor meadow/garden, leaving him staring after her.  
  
~ Umi walked around the meadow, stopping every now and then to pick flowers. She decorated her hair with sea lilies and lilacs and made some wreaths. Walking again, she spotted a cherry blossom tree. Since she did feel a bit tired she decided to take a nap. Climbing up, she rested on a branch and fell asleep. Meanwhile, both Ascot and Eagle were searching for Umi. Ascot knew she went to the meadow, so he headed in that direction. He didn't know Eagle following close behind.  
  
~  
  
Lantis was fast asleep against his usual tree. It happened to be the one Umi was one. Little did he know Hikaru on his lap sleeping also. Beautiful cherry blossoms fell, surrounding the couple and flowing onto Umi's hair and added a tint of brightness to it. It was a gorgeous site to see.  
  
~  
  
Ascot walked around the meadow for about thirty seconds when he sensed someone following. He turned around to see nothing and walked on. Eagle hid in the shadows and discontinued following him. He spotted Umi in a cherry tree. Ascot had gone the other direction leading away from her. He quietly walked towards it, careful not to make a sound. Slowly, he made his way there and climbed up the sturdy plant. Sitting on the same branch as Umi, he gazed down at her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, but bright and energetic when awake. He gently brushed a few cherry blossoms off her hair then brought his eyes to the stars. 'Wow. The stars are sure bright tonight.' Eagle thought, beginning to feel drowsy. Not knowing that Umi had snuggled close to him, his eyelids slowly closed. Soon he was snoring.  
  
Ascot on the other hand, was completely lost in the tall-grassed meadow. He was tired of getting lost and walking in circles. Exhaustion crept over him and made him dizzy. Staggering forwards, he bumped into something rough and wide. He slowly slumped to the ground, but was asleep before he hit the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Yawn. Umi stretched. Opening her eyes a bit, to see blurry images. She just made out a face staring at her. It was Ferio. "Hello Ferio. Aren't you supposed to be Fuu?" Umi asked yawning again. "She went to wake the others up." Ferio smiled. "I see." Umi replied. She sat up stretching again. Gripping a free branch, one of her feet got caught between several twigs. She slipped and accidentally fell onto Ferio. "Sorry about that." Umi apologized, blushing. "Don't worry about it." Ferio replied grinning as he helped her up. But her foot wasn't completely out from between the twigs and she fell once more. This time she was on Eagle. She hadn't noticed him there until now. Ferio was now laughing because of her clumsiness. Umi began to laugh also, waking a startled Eagle. "Wha? Where am I?" Eagle asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Then they widened in shock to see Umi laying on him. "You're on a cherry tree." Ferio said unable to hold back his laughter. "And may I ask what is so funny?" Eagle asked raising an eyebrow. Ferio couldn't answer. He fell off the tree landing on Lantis and Hikaru. (Poor Hikaru got squashed by Ferio.) Hikaru coughed from beneath Ferio. Lantis, thinking Ferio was Hikaru, embraced him. Ferio cried out. Help me Umi!" Ferio yelled in disgust. Umi giggled and Eagle just yawned. But when Lantis was about to kiss him, Umi quickly placed a hand over his mouth. She felt his lips on her fingertips. "Sick." Umi grunted. "Hurry up and go before he starts again." Ferio slowly pried open Lantis's arms and dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. He dragged Hikaru away from Lantis to see if there were any injuries. Surprisingly, she was still asleep. Suddenly Umi let out a scream. Lantis was pulling on her arm and hauled her off the tree. She fell roughly, bottom first into his lap. He seemed to be dreaming about Hikaru and embraced Umi from behind. "Eagle! Ferio! Help!" Umi yelped, struggling. Eagle leaped down trying to loosen Lantis's grip. Ferio came over and started doing the same. Lantis still had a firm hold of her. "Wait! I've got an idea." Umi's face lit up. "Stand back." Ferio and Eagle climbed up the tree uncertain. "WATER DRAGON!!" Umi shouted sending a great amount of water rushing through the meadow. The water seemed to wake Lantis up. He loosened his hold and rubbed his head. The cold water also woke Ascot, who was on the other side of the trunk. Both woke up rather quickly. Ascot stood up, surprised at his drenched clothes. Lantis on the bright side of the hand, jumped up and shook Hikaru until she awoke. "What!" she suddenly yelled, scaring everyone. "I'm awake!" Hikaru stood up, patting her clothes dry. *sweat drop*  
  
"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" called Fuu's voice from the hall.  
  
Everyone slowly walked towards the hall sweat dropping on what just happened.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.' Umi thought. 


	5. Having Fun?

Together Again: Chapter 4 - Having Fun?  
  
It was once again noisy in the dining hall. Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi were all sitting together enjoying their breakfast. Lantis, Ascot, Eagle, and Ferio were secretly discussing something in the corner. They wanted to spend more time with the girls. (O.O)!  
  
After breakfast, Umi headed to her room with others. She just then remembered her plan to surf in the early. 'I forgot about that. I'll just go right now with Fuu and Hikaru.' Umi decided happily. She walked into her room and went to the closet where the sports equipment was held. "Umi, what are doing?" Fuu asked curiously peering in the closet. "I've decided to go surfing. Do you guys want to come along?" Umi asked, digging out her sports bag. "Yeah! Let's go!" Hikaru shouted in agreement, her cat ears flopping on her head. "Well, we better get going then." Fuu smiled, starting to take out her bag.  
  
They all slipped on their swimsuits. Umi wore a tankini in different shades of blue, Fuu wore a florescent green bikini, and Hikaru wore a pink/red one piece. Meanwhile, Lantis, Ascot, Eagle, and Ferio were eavesdropping.  
  
"So they're going somewhere, eh?" Ferio thought aloud rubbing his chin. "Seems like it." Lantis said, his ear against the door. "I heard they were going s-s- - urf - -fing." Ascot tried to make out. Eagle merely nodded.  
  
"Let's go guys!" the guys suddenly heard and jumped behind the thick columns. "Wait!" came Umi's voice. "Here." "Way cool. Matching sunglasses." Hikaru's voice shouted with glee. "Remember to bring the stuff." Fuu reminded them. "Right! Let's go!" Hikaru's voice came again.  
  
Creak. Umi came out with a pale blue sash that flowed down to her ankles over her tankini followed by Fuu and Hikaru. They were the same except for pale red and green. All three wore cool chic sunglasses. The guys were awed. Umi carried a surfboard and a sports bag. Hikaru and Fuu just wanted to join her. They walked towards the entrance of the castle, not noticing four shadows darting behind them. When the girls reached the outside world, they closed their eyes, feeling the gentle breeze blow through their hair. The guys watched in silence. Suddenly, Umi took out her roller blades and slipped them on. "Hikaru. Fuu. You can will yourselves a pair roller blades, you know." Umi said, fastening the laces. "Right." Fuu and Hikaru said together. Within a few seconds, two pairs of roller blades popped onto their feet. "Ready to have some fun?" Umi smiled. "You bet!" Hikaru said.  
  
They roller bladed down the path leading towards the ocean. Their hair flew behind them. Half way through path, they cut into the forest, misleading the frustrated guys.  
  
Ascot muttered a monster-summoning spell and out appeared a gigantic black swan. "Come on!" Ascot held out his hand to the others.  
  
They got on pretty quick and took of extremely fast, almost knocking poor Lantis off.  
  
For a few minutes, they followed them in the air until they stopped at shore. The girls spread out their towels across the sandy beach and untied their sashes and sunglasses. Umi stood still for a moment staring at the calm body of water and chanted a spell. Suddenly, tidal waves emerged slowly forming. "I'm going for it!" Umi yelled grabbing her surfboard. She placed it on the water and began paddling towards the great wave. Slowly standing up, she started to surf professionally, doing stunts in the air. "Whooooooooo! Go Umi!" Hikaru shouted from the shore. Fuu was doing the same.  
  
The guys were gawking.  
  
"Come on Hikaru, Fuu!" Umi yelled in mid-air. "Let's get on with it!" Fuu said her eyes sparkling at Hikaru. "Right!" Hikaru agreed. They willed their very own surfboards and ran like maniacs towards the rough water.  
  
Soon enough they were surfing side-by-side. Fuu and Hikaru had forgotten they didn't know how to surf. After an incredible few minutes of undying pleasure of the sea spray, Umi ordered the ocean to calm. They paddled to shore, while the guys landed in the trees. Ascot made his monster vanish. The boys were silently awed by their performance but they were stilled when black-haired teenage boy no older than sixteen came into view. He slowly made his way towards the girls on the shore. Hikaru and Fuu were tanning in the sun, but Umi sat alone staring at the calm ocean. The boy seemed oddly interested in Umi. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and her headband was gone. He stood there for a moment, and then an evil grin flashed over his mouth.  
  
"Hey, girl. Over here." "Huh?" Umi broke from her trance. "I saw you on the water. That was amazin'. Same goes for your friends." His eyes flashed dangerously. "Uh, thanks." Umi stood up walking towards him. He was about half a head shorter than her. "What do you call it?" "Surfing." Umi answered. " . . . . um, you think you can teach me?" "Um, sure. I guess." Umi gave him one of her charming smiles. "Thanks." He said smirking, glancing behind her. Umi smiled again. She turned to Hikaru and Fuu. "Hikaru, Fuu would you mind lending me a hand?" Umi asked, but they were gone. "Where'd they go?"  
  
"Heh, heh, heh." "Huh?" Grab. The boy grabbed her by the wrists. "You'll be coming with me." He smiled evilly. "Let me go!" Umi struggled, shocked by his eyes. They had an evil glint. He was pretty strong for such a little guy. The guys saw what had happened and rushed to Umi. "Release her!" Ascot shouted lunging for him, but he was too late. The boy flew into the air with Umi. He then trapped her in a transparent bubble. "UMI!" Ascot yelled. Umi seemed to be unconscious. They boy laughed evilly. "Come and get her if you want her." "Where's Hikaru!" Lantis bellowed. "And Fuu!" Ferio hollered angrily. He pointed. They were in separate bubbles and were accompanied by two other boys. One was had long red hair and the other also had black haired but shorter. Malicious grins flashed across their faces. "Let them go!" Eagle said suddenly. "Not in a million years." Growl. "Lightning ATTACK!" Ascot stormed. The boy used an invisible energy shield. "ULTIMATE DEATH!" he shrieked.  
  
Bam! Whoosh! The blast wiped Ascot and the others out except . . . . "LASER BEAM!" Eagle shouted floating in mid-air.  
  
This time it hit him but making only is lip bleed. "Aha ha ha. You think you can defeat me with that puny incantation." The boy sneered. The others watched as if it were entertainment. Eagle was shocked but then . . . . "SHOCK WAVE!"  
  
It was CLEF! "Good timing." Eagle waved at Clef.  
  
The attack blew Hikaru and Fuu's bubble barrier away, but the teenagers caught them before they fell. They smiled evilly.  
  
"They aren't normal Cephirians." Clef said. "WHAT?!" "That's right. We actually come from planet earth," said the boy.  
  
"What?!" Eagle shouted confused. "We live on the other side of Japan." the boy said in a bored fashion. "We seek help from these girls. There is a portal on earth where their powers can be used."  
  
"There's energy forces on the planet you live on?!" Clef shouted amazed. "Yes, and powerful ones too. Possibly greater than the ones here."  
  
"What do you want with them!" Eagle shouted anger rising. His shouting roused up the others who were knocked out. "Like I just said, we need their power and strength to help us defeat the evil on earth." He repeated. "Then why not asked us politely rather than kidnapping them!" Eagle fumed. " . . . . Perhaps you're right." He said releasing Umi from the bubble and caught her and nodded to the others. He floated down to the beach, his black robe whipping behind him. His eyes had more of an evil glint than a good one. He set Umi down gently on the shore. "By the way, I am an earth demon, Hiei. And he was a fox spirit, Youko but now he is Kurama." He said pointing to the red head. "I'm am YuYu Hakusho, but I go by the name Yuusuke. I am a normal human like her." Yuusuke said nodded towards Umi. "We were taught magic by a legendary sorcerer on earth. Not many humans know magic exists in our planet," Kurama said. "The thing I want to know is how you learned the magic the experienced Cephirians use." Clef said curiously, but suspiciously. "Once we arrived here, we instantly learned the magic. We have a special ability that senses different magic skills and plants it in our brains." Hiei said, while shaking Umi to consciousness. Hikaru and Fuu were conscious from the start. They listened attentively, still shocked by the news. The rest were also. Umi slowly woke up, startled at the teenagers' presence. Nobody noticed her get up except Hiei because they were absorbed in Hiei's explanation. Umi stared, not believing her eyes. The strangers seemed oddly familiar to her. Especially the one with the spiky white/black hair.  
  
'Why hadn't I noticed that before when I was talking to him.' Umi wondered.  
  
"Is something going on?" Umi asked uncertainly, sitting on the sandy beach. Locks of blue hair fell over her face. Fuu and Hikaru jumped. "Um, no not really. We were just explaining something that concerns you and them." The red head said smiling. "I see." Umi answered. She stood up brushing the sand out of her hair. "The name's Kurama." the red head said offering his hand. "Umi. Rayuuzaki, Umi." she replied shaking his hand heartily, also smiling.  
  
"We better go back to the castle and continue with further discussion." Clef said. "Alright. We'll follow." Hiei replied.  
  
Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru gathered their belongings and slipped into their roller blades. They sped off ahead of the rest, not knowing what fate had brought them. 


	6. Surprises

Together Again: Chapter 5 - Surprises  
  
Umi was really concerned about the situation they were about to go through. They were to return to earth in about a week and join forces with Hiei, Kurama, and Yuusuke to defeat the unknown evil presence. Eagle, Ascot, Lantis, and Ferio gladly agreed to accompany them on their journey.  
  
Umi was in the usual cherry blossom tree thinking. Her hair was again decorated with flowers and cherry blossoms, except it was tied in a half ponytail.  
  
Kurama was curious about Umi and was looking forward in getting to know her (AHHHHHH!!! *.* (), but he had some unfinished business to take care of with Yuusuke and Hiei.  
  
~  
  
"AAHA Ha Ha Ha!" Yuusuke laughed out loud.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kurama asked as he walked into their private room they shared. (Offered by Presea.) "Don't mind him. He's just havin' his daily laughin' fits as always." Hiei smirked.  
  
"OHO HO HO HO!" Yuusuke laughed again. *Sweat drop* Crash. Yuusuke fell off the chair he was sitting on, rolling around in laughter. "What's gotten into him??" Kurama asked looking at Hiei. "Must have been that weird lookin' Cephirian sweets he ate." Hiei said sweat dropping. "I'm glad I ate somethin' else." Kurama nodded as he and Hiei quietly snuck out of the door. "Hey . . . hic . . . come back here . . . hic!!!!" Yuusuke yelled from inside. Kurama and Hiei darted down the hall towards the meadow before Yuusuke could find him. They knew how bad he could get at that state.  
  
~  
  
Umi was interrupted from her nap when she heard yelling and noisy footsteps coming from the hall. 'I wonder who is making all the racket.' Umi thought jumping happily off the tree. Just as she did, she was trampled over by someone. Actually it would be some ones. Kurama and Hiei had be running so fast, they didn't realize Umi there.  
  
"Geroff of me." Umi's muffled voice said. "Sorry about that." Hiei apologized rubbing his head. Kurama staggered dizzily until he hit the tree.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!!!" Yuusuke screamed, waving his arms like a maniac. "Watch out!" Hiei shouted trying to knocked Umi out of the way, but it ended up another way. There was a pile of the drooling Yuusuke, Hiei and Umi. Umi was at the bottom. "Uggg." Umi moaned from underneath. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Hiei fell to the ground. Yuusuke on the other hand slumped backwards onto his back unconscious. Umi laid on the soft grass with swirlys in her eyes, indicating she was knocked out temporarily. "What's you guys do that for?" Umi said weakly, rubbing her sore temple. No answer. Umi sat up to find a circle formed around her.  
  
"Need a hand?" Kurama asked offering his hand. "Sure." Umi replied taking it. "What were you guys doing?" "Well, it's sort of hard to explain," Hiei began, but was interrupted by a voice calling from the hall.  
  
"Lunch is ready, everyone!!!"  
  
"We'll tell you the whole story at lunch." Kurama smiled again. "Um. . . right." Umi replied uncertainly. She had a weird felling about Kurama.  
  
Umi, Kurama walked together with Hiei dragging Yuusuke to the dining hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei and Umi walked down the hall in silence. Kurama had gone to their private room to calm Yuusuke down. He was still in his overreacting state.  
  
More silence.  
  
"So, there's an evil presence on earth, right." Umi asked breaking the stillness. "Yes. We need your strength and power to defeat it. It happens to be one of the strongest enemies I've ever faced," Hiei replied, a motionless expression on his face. "I see, but I don't get why you can't ask some other warriors on earth. I'm sure there are more than just you three." Umi said. "We have already, but they still didn't stand a chance against it." Hiei answered, his expression hardening. "Hmmm. By the way, I never knew cute demons like you existed on earth." Umi commented grinning. "Well they do. I'm a fire demon." Hiei grinned back, liking her remark. "I'm a water/ice warrior. It doesn't mix." Umi smiled.  
  
Hiei was silent.  
  
'Though she appears to be a normal girl, I can sense great power coming from her heart.' Hiei thought.  
  
Umi walked into the meadow, while Hiei went to his room.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then." Umi smiled waving. Hiei nodded.  
  
He watched her leap onto a branch of the cherry tree. She sat on it and seemed to have fallen asleep. But then she stood up and started gathering bouquets of flowers as usual. The cherry blossoms looked as if she was controlling them by will. They gracefully fell into her light blue hair. But suddenly the whole meadow turned blue. Umi floated in the air, her hair flying around her. Water droplets and flower petals encircled her. Wings grew out of her back and shimmered. She opened her eyes. They turned an icy sapphire color. Hiei gasped. Umi looked down and caught his gaze. With a beam of light coming from her chest, she transformed into her normal self. She fell to the floor, gasping for air. Hiei came to her aid. "Are you alright?" Hiei asked, as he sat beside her. "That was incredible." "I'll be ok. I was just practicing my powers." Umi heaved.  
  
'She just might be the one we were looking for.' Hiei thought. 'I don't know about the other two, though."  
  
"You mind if I practice with you. I do need training myself." Hiei smirked. "You can test your powers against mine." "Sure. I'll give it a shot." Umi agreed, standing up.  
  
She drew her sword that had a dragon embedded on the handle from her wristband. "I didn't know you had a sword." "I hold many secrets." "Well then, let us begin." Hiei said also drawing his blade. He threw off his black cloak, making Umi wince.  
  
"Here I come!" Hiei shouted. Their weapons slashed at each other leaving trails of smoke. Hiei's agility was remarkable. He threw Umi off guard several times.  
  
Umi staggered backwards when Hiei cut her across the cheek.  
  
"Had enough." "Not yet." Umi grinned, standing in her fighting position. Hiei lunged towards her with his sword, but was stopped. She had an energy shield protecting her from being harmed. He jumped back. Her shield disappeared. Umi surprised Hiei by returning her sword into her wristband. "How about I use some of my real power this time." Umi suggested, her eyes determined. Hiei didn't understand what she meant by her real power, but he kept his guard up.  
  
"WATER DRAGON!"  
  
Hiei was consumed by the great mass of water and fell to the ground. "Not bad, not bad sister.." Hiei grinned evilly. "You're not too shabby yourself, pal." Umi said helping him up. But then he suddenly punched her hard in the stomach, almost causing her to black out. "What'd you do that for?" Umi cried, wincing in pain. "Just to give you a lesson. Always keep your guard up." Hiei said, wiping his forehead. "Alright then, you asked for it." Hiei smiled.  
  
"BLUE WATERSPOUT!" Hiei blocked it with his spirit shield. He walked towards a very shocked Umi, ready to strike. Umi stumbled over her feet. He pointed his sword at her neck. "Give up yet?" " .. " "I take that as a yes." Hiei said as he walked away.  
  
"Water Dragon!" Hiei was hit directly in the back, making him fall face first. "I never said I gave up." Umi smiled weakly. No answer. "Um .. Hiei. Are you ok?" She cautiously made her way to Hiei and bent down. She shook him gently.  
  
"Ha! I fooled ya!" Hiei yelled, pinning Umi on the grass. "Hey, that wasn't fair." Umi whined, shoving him playfully. "Heh, heh. We should leave off here and practice tomorrow." Hiei said, helping Umi up. "Right." Umi said agreeing. She pointed a shining blue finger at Hiei's chest. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Hiei yelled confused. Before he could say anything else, she chanted an incantation. Hiei's eyes grew wide. "Healing Water!" Streams of water rushed on his skin, healing his wounds. After a few seconds Hiei was as good as he was before. Then Umi dropped to her knees with exhaustion. "Umi! You shouldn't have done that." "Don't worry Hiei. I'll be okay, though my injuries didn't cure just yet." She heaved deeply. "Hiei, stand back." He knew what she was going to do. "Healing Water." She healed herself, the water licking her sores away and relaxing her tense muscles. Sigh. "That's much better." Umi trailed off, falling into Hiei. 'She was more skilled than I thought. I should let her rest.' Hiei thought, as he set Umi in the cherry tree.  
  
He sat down in the soft grass, leaning against the trunk. He thought how they battled. "She was a real challenge," he admitted to himself. "I have a good feeling we'll be capable of defeating it now." Hiei closed his eyes, letting a dreamless sleep caress over him. 


End file.
